Some Crazy Adventures
by phases.equal.fanfics
Summary: A sudden camping trip goes wrong when bakura gets lost from the gang and runs into the last person he wants to see.
1. Chapter 1

Some Crazy Adventures

_Hey guys! This is my very first fanfic and it's based off YGOTAS so have some sympathy (I guess)! I have no idea how many chapters I'm doing so I'm just winging it! Review and rate pleez I wanna know how I'm doing. Oh and also, try to imagine LittleKuriboh's voice over for all the characters. Enjoy _

Setting: the gang decides to take a spontaneous camping trip out in the woods somewhere to just have fun. Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Duke, Serenity, Ryou, and Mai are all going on the trip.

"Come on you guys!" shouted Yugi, "I've got the map!" After hiking to get to the destination for two hours from the bus stop outside Domino City, everyone was groaning and complaining. "Can't we rest for like just two minutes pleeez?" complained Serenity. But Yugi still persisted that their camping site was just a tiny mere mile away. "UGHHH" everyone groaned once again. The only one who seemed to have a positive attitude was Ryou, but of course he always seemed to. But as positive as he was on the outside, his mind soon switched to Yami Bakura's and growled to himself under his breath why he even decided to go on this trip in the first place, but remembered his reasons. "Maybe I can steal that blasted millennium puzzle when Yugi's asleep" thought Bakura.

The only other thing that made him happy to go on this trip was that he could get away from Marik for once, even if it was spent dealing with the friendship praisers. Finally after the seemingly long mile, Yugi finally exclaimed "we're here! This is it!" as he came to a stop in front a clearing surrounded by dense woods and a small creek down a hill further away. "Wow, the scenery is really pretty!" said Tea, who was the second most positive in the group. It was true, because everyone looked around and agreed that it was almost worth the whole hiking trip.

"Ok so, how are we setting the tents up?" asked Joey. "Well, I brought three tents but I don't know how many fit in each…" "Well that was smart, Yugi" said Tristan. They opened the tents and set them up, and realized only three people could fit into one tent. Since there were four boys and three girls, that meant three girls in one and three boys in the other. But, that left one boy to sleep in the last tent by himself. "Soo… any takers?" "Um, I'll take it if no one wants to," said Ryou timidly. "Good, I didn't want to sleep with any of those stupid blokes anyway," Bakura thought. "Ok then, you're in the third tent Bakura!" said a relieved Tristan, because honestly he didn't want to sleep in the same tent with a guy who was…. you know….gayyyyisshh. Maybe. He wasn't sure yet, but ever since that leather pants video, it seemed Marik and him had something going on. "Hah," he thought to himself," it sure as hell doesn't seem like it."

So with everyone's stuff in their tents, they set up a fire and put some soup in a pot over it. After chatting and eating for a while, Duke smiled and said "So, anyone up for a game of would you rather?" Uh oh. These sorta games got some craaazy confessions out of all of them. But if anyone disagreed, it would be obvious that they were trying to hide something, which was apparently "unacceptable" because you can't keep secrets from your friends. Oh the irony. "Um… suree, you go first then" said Tea uneasily. "Ok, let's see… Mai, would you rather see Joey in a dog suit or me dressed as Justin Timberlake?" Mai laughed and said "Definitely Joey in a dog suit!" "Nyeh? Why!" "Cause I like it when you look ridiculous!" Mai grinned. "Ugh, whatever, ok my turn. Uhh Tristan! Would you rather have to live with Bandit Keith or Pegasus for a week?" asked Joey. "NOOO! But they're both so annoying! How could I choose between hearing 'In America!' every 5 seconds and being molested by some spicegirl-loving creep?" Tristan shouted. "Well, by the way you said it, it's kinda obvious!" everyone said laughing. "Ok then, now its my turn. Hmm, how bout Serenity!" he said. "Would you rather go on a date with me or Weevil?" "Tristan, that is probably the stupidest question you could ever ask," Serenity claimed. "But who would you pick?" "Ugh… it would be you, Tristan." "Yay! She picked me!" Serenity rolled her eyes.

This time, Serenity had to come up with something. "Ryou!" But because she didn't really know him or that he had an evil side, her question was completely unbiased.

"Would you rather kiss the person you like the least or beat up the person you like the most?"


	2. Chapter 2

Some Crazy Adventures

Chapter 2

_Unfortunately no one reviewed my first chapter so I don't know what to fix, can you friend people on this site? I don't know how! Hopefully by reading other fanfics I can come up with the right format._

Everyone sat in shock and puzzlement, for they too, had no idea what the answer was to this question.

"**WHAT?" **the now transformed Bakura yelled. "What kind of question is that?" He actually didn't know the answer himself.

"The person he hates most? Wouldn't that be marik? Or is it yami?" though Tristan aloud. Everybody else was thinking about it too, and was coming up with ideas.

"But if he hates marik, then why did he do a song with him?"

"Does he hate one of us?"

" I doubt bakura even likes anyone!"

"Nah, you can't hate everyone equally"

"bakura can"

"Would bakura's favorite person be Zorc?"

"You dummy, Zorc is part of him! And he's a dinosaur!" said everyone talking at once.

Suddenly, everything went quiet. No one had heard Bakura give an answer and waited patiently to see him react. But everything was still silent, and the only thing making noise was the crackle of the fire. The hair was covering the top half of Bakura's face so no one could really see his emotional state, until now.

"Damn you fools! I'm not answering that question! I never even wanted to go on this bloody camping trip if it weren't for my bloody non-evil side!" yelled bakura.

"…so does this mean you like Tristan the least?" asked Joey cluelessly. Bakura stormed off in towards the woods in a random direction. Damn, he thought, Out of all the questions to ask they had to ask THAT one. It wasn't the part about who he liked the most that bothered him, it was the first part. The part where to the person he liked the least he had to…to…UGHH. He tried to push the sick image out of his head, but it didn't go away. Because he knew the one person who was in it.

"Uhh…. Where am I ?" he said aloud, for he had wandered off while scowling to himself. It was completely dark and he couldn't see any glow of a fire. He looked behind him from the direction he walked, but he knew that he had swerved this way and that and that there was no straight way back.

Oh no…he hated being lost. Even hated admitting to himself because it showed he could be vulnerable. "No! Which direction did I come from?" Bakura said panicking. He was angry at himself, for getting lost, for playing that stupid game, for going on the stupid trip.

But deep inside him he could hear Ryou's little voice saying "I'm sorry, I wanted to go and therefore made you come." Bakura didn't really like Ryou all that much, but he didn't hate him. After all, he had the same sexy good looks.

Suddenly, Bakura heard faint footsteps to his right about 40 yards away. His ears immediately perked up as the hair on the back of his neck slowly rised. He hated being in these sort of situations! Because way down underneath that tough exterior, he did get scared. Sometimes. Like right now.

"Who's there?" Bakura yelled at the darkness

"You guys, if you're trying to scare me, I swear I'm gonna kill you."

"Guys!"

….No reply. So he started running off in some random direction hoping he could make it back to the camping ground.

"Damn damn damn damn damn! I feel like such a coward!" he panted. He couldn't hear anything behind him, but there was no way in hell he was going to check. Suddenly, he saw a faint orange glow in the distance. Yes! I made it! He slowed down because he suddenly realized he was going back to the group he just ditched, so he came up with and idea.

"Hey everyone! I'm very sorry that my evil alter ego took over, I hope that it doesn't happen again!" said Ryou.

"Hey, its ok Ryou, I know how you feel!" joked Yugi, "except my alter ego isn't evil!" Everyone laughed after that and soon forgot about what happened, because that's what always magically happens when you're with crazy friendship suckers like those kids.

_Heyy so don't worry its nowhere near over yet! R and r please! Because I honestly don't know what that means! :D _


	3. Chapter 3

Some Crazy Adventures

Chapter 3

_Hey thanks for the reviews cuz they helped me so now instead of having like 20 stories I'll have 20 chapters! _

Ryou's eyes slowly cracked open as the faded sunlight sifted through the roof of the tent. For a second, he didn't remember where he was, but gathered the incidents of yesterday and realized he was on a camping trip. "Oh yea, I'm the one who offered to sleep in the tent alone," he said softly. "Oh come on Ryou, I'm here aren't I?" smirked the evil voice in his head. "Oh sod off, Bakura, lest you forget what state you were in last night?" he smiled.

"Ryou! You knew that it scared you too!" said Bakura, blushing angrily.

He snickered and got himself presentable to go outside and meet his-

"Ryou! Are you up yet?" yelled Joey right outside his tent.

"Yes, thank you, I'll be coming out now!"

Ryou stepped out into the sunshine, seeing everyone else at the campfire circle. What a pleasant day, he thought.

Everyone had breakfast and soon went off to do some activities a few miles away, at a river. Ryou was having fun and enjoying himself and Bakura rarely interfered with his mind. The weather was absolutely perfect, but as one secret hidden talent of the gay-dar was that it could detect the forecast (strange, right?). It read that there would be thunderstorms around 8 that night, so they all decided that they would head back to their campsite at 5 and make sure dinner was eaten by 7.

"Crap you guys, it's 6:20! We have to get back to the campsite NOW!" yelled Yugi. They had been having too much fun jumping into the lake and finding ways to push in the ones who didn't want to, like Ryou. As always, this sort of behavior brought out Bakura.

"Wonderful, now I'm soaking wet, and it won't even make a difference if it starts raining," Bakura grumbled. He had been getting bored in his little soul room because he hadn't gotten any chances to get out.

The gang gathered up all of their stuff and hurriedly rushed back towards their camp, already exhausted. While they were running, a dark creeping sea of clouds began to cover the sky, sending ominous threats about the oncoming rain. When they finally got to the camp, everyone scattered around trying to get everything valuable underneath shelter before the rain came.

"Ry- erm, Bakura! Can you get some more firewood from the woods really quickly? We need some dry wood if we ever want to start another fire again!" yelled Tristan, trying to get some of the half burnt wood under the sheet of tarp tied to the trees, a few feet off the ground to protect the vital things. Deciding whether or not to go, he finally yelled "Fine!" and ran off towards the woods, forgetting what had happened there last time.

"Wow, why am I doing something helpful?" he said to himself, as he ran in the very same direction as last time, remembering there was a fallen tree near where he stopped that seemed like it had several pieces of wood and limbs around it.

He was almost there when he felt a drop of water on his face. Uh oh. Suddenly it was pouring and once again he was soaking wet. Even better, he could hardly see a thing because the darkness of the storm mixed with the oncoming night made it especially dim. He frantically searched around for decent enough pieces of wood.

"Wait a minute, why am I even doing this? Screw this!" he said and turned around to run back.

A dark figure was walking towards him.

Bakura froze. Every muscle in his body had died and all he could do was watch as the shadow came closer, closer. He could hardly see anything, let alone this figure's face, which made it a hell of a lot scarier.

Finally, when the figure was only 10 feet away, he finally broke free from his trance and started sprinting away. He blindly ran, now knowing which direction he was going in nor did he care, he just needed to get AWAY. The rain was shooting into his face, making it very hard to keep his eyes open.

He couldn't look back, he didn't want to know what was behind him. But he did.

The shadow was running full speed towards him and was only a few feet behind.

God, now I know what Marble Hornets must have felt like," Bakura thought. He had to go faster! What would happen if the shadow caught up to him!

"Must…run…FASTER!" Bakura yelled at himself.

He was fully sprinting now, but he was panting and getting tired. He was running down a hill which was to his advantage, but he didn't know if there was a creek at the bottom and if it would make him stop. He warily turned around once more to see if the figure was still running. But before he could see anything, his foot slipped and he tumbled down the rest of the hill.

At the bottom he hit his head on something hard, and he managed to get a final glance at the shadow before he blacked out.


End file.
